


Glittery Blond Adonis

by Mrs_Poncey



Series: Mrs_Poncey's Drarry Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crack, Dramatic Draco Malfoy, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Secret love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Poncey/pseuds/Mrs_Poncey
Summary: Thank you KoraKunkel for the great prompt!Official Prompt 5: It’s five minutes till midnight on New Year’s Eve, and Person A is looking for Person B to give them their first kiss of the year. Just before midnight, they finally find each other.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Mrs_Poncey's Drarry Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783180
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67
Collections: Hermione's Nook Anniversary Drabble Fest





	Glittery Blond Adonis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KoraKwidditch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraKwidditch/gifts).



“Remember, the alcove near the gallery, two minutes to midnight.” 

“Yes, I remember.”

_åæø_

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

“Shh, someone is coming.”

__åæø_

“I’m sorry, I don’t know how to shake Ron off my back, he’s had too much to drink.”

“According to folklore, the first person you encounter in a new year, and the nature of this encounter sets the tone for the rest of the year. What tone do—you—want to set?”

“Okay, okay, I’m on it.” 

_åæø_

Harry glanced towards the enormous countdown clock floating above the dance floor. Thirty seconds till midnight, and he would trade his soul for a drink. Ron was a drunken mess draped over his neck, Hermione stuffed glitter into his hands with a manic gleam in her eyes, and Draco stared daggers at him from across the room. 

Harry was fucked, so very much. 

“Ron, I honestly have to use the loo, I’m not kidding mate, I’ll piss all over myself.” But moving Ron was like trying to move a brick wall. 

Ron swayed, grabbed Hermione, and smashed her between Harry and himself. “Don’t worry mate, almost now.” he slurred. 

A quick glans over to Hermione showed she wouldn't be any help. She kept herself up by hanging on Ron’s arm, who hung onto Harry.

“Ten!” The crowd roared as his eyes settled on a near purple Draco. 

“Nine!” Harry’s eyes widened as Draco moved forwards.

“Eight!” Draco pushed himself between hand-holding Neville and Luna, like a blushing blonde furry. 

“Seven!” Harry watched the room turn towards him as Draco yelled, “Salazar Potter, you fucking bastard!”

“Six!” Draco stumbled against Ginny, and somehow arose supporting messy glittery hair. 

“Five!” Harry swallowed. The room narrowed around Draco's glittery hair, glowing cheeks and determined eyes. 

“Four!” The sparkling blond furry pushed through the last hurdle that was George and strode away without his robe. 

“Three!” Harry felt Ron move aside.

“Two!” Draco was two steps away, when Hermione moved too.

“One!” The room thundered. Draco hauled Harry close, pressing hot lips against his mouth, and curled wiry arms around his torso. Hands seized his arse and strapped him snug against the glittering adonis. 

“Finally!” Reverberated around the room instead of 'happy new year’, before all of them collapsed into their own snogs. 

When Harry emerged flustered right up to the tips of his ears and peered over at Ron and Hermione with panicky eyes, he found them stone sober, with a huge grin on their faces.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope it made you laugh!


End file.
